


Through Time's Doorway

by GSO



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Rome, Atlantis, Billionaire family, F/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Royalty, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: a group of souls are reincarnated again and again.
Relationships: Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Shadow/original female Characters, V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), griffon/original female Characters
Kudos: 2





	1. Atlantis: 8000 BC

A breeze from the ocean ruffled the windows, and the Princess Edda stirred. “guess I fell asleep on the divan again” the princess thought standing up and stretching. Footsteps entered the room and the princess looked up to see her friend Varun enter the room. Varun bowed, and Edda rolled her eyes. There’s no need for that when it’s just you and me, Var. A-Apologies your highness, Varun muttered embarrassed. His Majesty wishes to see you, your- Edda. The princess corrected. Edda. Varun corrected himself under his breath as the princess left the room. As she neared the throne room she saw her uncle standing outside the doors. Good afternoon Edda. What’s going on, Chandrachur? Edda asked. The king has a new vizier who wants to meet you. On you go now. As the princess neared the throne, the doors shut behind her. She bowed to the king. You sent for me your majesty? King Sachiel rose from the throne followed by his two sons and grandson, Nereus Vignesh and Danu. The magician Mundus wishes to have you for an apprentice Edda. Prince Vignesh said. I don’t understand your majesty. Edda said confused. Her father Nereus put a hand on her shoulder. In a month, you will be moved into Mundus chambers to start your apprentice duties. Might I ask why? Said Edda. Chandrachur entered behind Edda and spoke up. You spend more time than is proper with Varun. “merciful gods, anything but this!” Edda swallowed hard. Excuse me your majesties! Edda fled the room. Her feet took her to the royal library. She threw open the doors and scanned the room for her friends, Feme and Issa. Come sit down Edda. Feme urged. Oh gods, not this! Edda moaned miserably. We’ll be coming with you Edda. Issa said gently. That’s even worse! Not only do I get torn away from Varun but you two have to leave Gaius and Seneca behind. Edda? Edda. Breathe. Feme urged. We don’t have to. We volunteered Issa said. Thank the gods for you two Edda broke down sobbing. The three girls entered Mundus’ chambers the next day. You sent for us Lord Mundus? Indeed I did your highness. Mundus bowed to the princess. What can you tell me about the royal family’s magic? We have a blood born magic that only those of the kings blood can use. Could you show me? Edda reluctantly transformed. Won’t you have some tea your highness? Mundus smirked. Three weeks later Edda saw Varun again. She ran to him. How did you find me Var? I came to give you this, your-Edda. He slipped the amulet around her neck. I’ve been very uneasy these last few evenings. Mundus is up to something. I know not what. This amulet will protect you. And-well well, looks like Gaius and Seneca have taken a liking to Feme and Issa. Edda giggled. Come along princess, Feme urged, his lordship Mundus is waiting. Edda quickly kissed Varun on the cheek. Fare thee well princess. A week later Edda was awoken by explosions and earthquakes. Feme what’s going on? Mundus has attacked the capitol. We have to get you to the boat. Come on, quickly! As the three girls ran through the burning streets, they saw three knights enter the palace: Varun Seneca and Gaius. Edda tried to turn around. To the boat! Issa urged. Edda was ushered into the boat along side her family. Danu grabbed her shoulders. There’s nothing you can do Edda! Tara shouted over the noise FEME! ISSA! COME BACK! They’re protecting the monarchy that’s their job. Chandrachur tried to hug Edda but she twisted from his grip and threw herself into the sea as the palace exploded in flames. A whirlpool claimed her, with her family screaming her name and she knew nothing more.


	2. Pompeii 79 AD

The markets were awash with people today, but Evangelina noticed one of the adventurers on the streets. He was with three others, but something about that man and the way he moved was familiar. There weren’t that many Magi to begin with, but when this man smiled at her and her selection of weapons, she felt the world turn upside down. The white stood stark against his black hair. she was absolutely certain that this man had to have the most beautiful green eyes in the world.  
“H-How can I help you?” It wasn’t like Evangelina to stutter, but this dashing man was absolutely ruining her composure.  
“I’m afraid my last weapon failed me out in the wild. A bummer, really, but thankfully I survived.”  
“Goodness… what sort of sham artist did you buy your weapon from for that to happen?”  
The laugh was soft. Gentle. Her heart was beating so fast by now that he thought the Mage would surely leave immediately – but all the man did was shrug. “I wish I knew. My companions chose the weapon for me. Thought a mage would do better with a dagger over anything else. Just a single dagger.”  
She snorted. “If anything a mage would need a rod – or two daggers.”  
“Ha! I wish those blockheads could have heard that. They were discussing getting me a single one again, from that weaponsmith over there. But you and your selection here rather caught my eye.”  
They started discussing weapons and their usability and durability for almost an hour. The man truly knew his stuff about weapons, and asked about that. Not many adventurers his age knew how to properly test a rapier for durability, even fewer went to check if there were any gems in the hilt as magical conductor.  
“My mother was a smith, and though she passed way too early for her to impart her skills to me, I still know enough to keep myself afloat. I just could not tell my companions that the weapon they had gotten me was utter rubbish – try as I might, a single mage does precious little when heavy hitters come bumbling in.”  
He bought the rapier and left.  
Evangelina spent the rest of the afternoon staring out into the streets of Pompeii. Perhaps he’d come back another day.  
The mage didn’t return.   
And the next day Vesuvius erupted. As she felt her body begin to burn, Evangelina slipped through time’s door: Feme what’s going on?  
Mundus has attacked the capitol. We have to get you to the boat. Come on, quickly!  
As the three girls ran through the burning streets, they saw three knights enter the  
palace: Varun Seneca and Gaius. Edda tried to turn around. To the boat! Issa urged.  
Edda was ushered into the boat along side her family. Danu grabbed her shoulders.  
There’s nothing you can do Edda! Tara shouted over the noise FEME! ISSA! COME  
BACK! They’re protecting the monarchy that’s their job. Chandrachur tried to hug  
Edda but she twisted from his grip and threw herself into the sea as the palace exploded  
in flames. GODS! WHY HAVE YOU BURDEND US WITH THIS FATE! A whirlwind claimed her, with voices screaming her name and she knew nothing more.


	3. World War I Era: 1904-1915

In the year 1904 far out in the English countryside there was a party in full swing for the  
Sparda family. Little Eva was dancing with her father waiting for her grandfather to   
arrive.  
Nero spun Eva around. “my goodness, I won’t be able to do this much longer” Nero   
thought with a smile.  
Vergil entered and waved to Nero. Father! Nero called joyfully as Eva raced up the stairs  
to hug her grandfather. Hello darling. Vergil kissed the crown of Eva's head with a smile. He motioned to one of his footmen to bring a gift box forward. For me?! Is it a jewelry box?! Eva   
asked excited. Vergil replied You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it’s me singing  
Dancing Bears Painted Wings Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away, Long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December Eva gave Vergil puppy dog eyes. Must you return to London? Eva...don’t make this harder dearest. Please. Bed time Eva. Nero called. Your grandfather doesn’t have to return to London until the day after tomorrow you can talk to him later. Later that night Vincent? You there? Eva called out. What did you need milady? Vincent bowed. Eva got up and began to pace. Something’s wrong...i can feel it...there is evil afoot...just then the door slammed open and Morrison stood there. The revolutionaries they’re here! Lady Eva you must go! Now! Hurry children! Dante called out. Eva raced over to her desk. My music box! Vincent urged her over to a door in the wall. Come this way, out the servants quarters. Vincent urged. Go! Now! He shut the door behind her as the revolutionaries burst in. Where are they, boy? One growled. Go to hell! Vincent hissed as the guard knocked him unconscious. Outside Vergil found his granddaughter. Eva! He shouted in relief. We must board the train! Quickly! Keep up with me, darling! Vergil grabbed her hand. Vergil managed to board the train, but Eva fell behind. Eva tripped and fell backward into unconsciousness and the last thing she heard was Vergil screaming her name.  
Scarborough England ten years later 1914  
So the mistress of the orphanage says I’m to go work in the fish factory Eva muttered. I do that and I’ll   
be Evie the orphan forever. But if I go to Sheffield… Eva pulled the necklace out of her pocket and   
sighed. Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me… well Sheffield it is then!  
Sheffield England the next day – hostel  
Goodness my legs are sore! Eva complained. She heard a piano being played down the hall and went to investigate. At the bench, she saw a handsome boy with black hair and dark green eyes. Behind him stood his friends and their girlfriends: Gregory Spencer Felice and Isabelle. Eva continued to stare at the black haired boy. He turned to Eva. Is there something on my face? He asked. Eva said without thinking: no I’m just curious as to what part of heaven you dropped out of. What’s your name? The boy replied "I have no name; I am but two days old..." Eva snorted. Do you say that to all the ladies? The four people behind him burst out laughing. The boy blushed furiously and sighed. Ignore them. They mock me because I like poetry. The name’s Vincent. It’s a pleasure to see you again, milady. Vincent bowed and left, Eva standing stunned in his wake.  
Hostel room – that evening Eva paced. Who is that guy and why does he seem so damn familiar? A knock came at the door and there stood Felice and Isabelle. Eva immediately started grilling them with the question: who are you guys? Felice spoke first. He said you might not remember us highness. Ookay….first off I’m not a princess. Really? Isabelle asked. Do you want to know where you got your necklace Princess Edda? Eva gasped and closed her eyes as memories flooded her brain…  
“Her feet took her to the royal library. She threw open the doors and scanned the room   
for her friends, Feme and Issa. Come sit down Edda. Feme urged. Oh gods, not this!   
Edda moaned miserably. We’ll be coming with you Edda. Issa said gently. That’s even   
worse! Not only do I get torn away from Varun but you two have to leave Gaius and   
Seneca behind. Edda? Edda. Breathe. Feme urged. We don’t have to. We volunteered   
Issa said. Thank the gods for you two Edda broke down sobbing.  
The three girls entered Mundus’ chambers the next day. You sent for us Lord Mundus?   
Indeed I did your highness. Mundus bowed to the princess. What can you tell me about   
the royal family’s magic? We have a blood born magic that only those of the kings blood  
can use. Could you show me? Edda reluctantly transformed. Won’t you have some tea   
your highness? Mundus smirked.   
Three weeks later Edda saw Varun again. She ran to him. How did you find me Var? I came   
to give you this, your-Edda. He slipped the amulet around her neck. I’ve been very uneasy   
these last few evenings. Mundus is up to something. I know not what. This amulet will protect   
you. And-well well, looks like Gaius and Seneca have taken a liking to Feme and Issa. Edda   
giggled. Come along princess, Feme urged, his lordship Mundus is waiting. Edda quickly   
kissed Varun on the cheek. Fare thee well princess.” Eva opened her eyes. My god...oh Varun, forgive me! And the two of you...oh my god… Eva broke down sobbing. London 3 days later Well, here we are ladies! Gregory crowed he turned to Vincent. So what’s the plan? We reunite Eva with her family and skedaddle? Quiet you idiot! Vincent hissed. She’ll hear! Felice came running up. Lady Seraphina wants to meet with us after tomorrow’s ball. Isabelle   
twittered excitedly. Lady Kyrie wants to take us shopping for the ballet! Shopping in London?! Can you believe it! Eva smiled. Let’s go! During the ball Eva waved her hand in front of Vincent's face. Earth to Vincent! Hey...what’s the matter? Nothing! I’m fine! Vincent said holding back a sob. Let’s go dance! Dante stepped up next to his brother’s gilded chair. Hey. Vergil. Relax we’ll find her eventually-or not. She could be dead for all we know! Father, you worry more than you should. Nero put a hand on his father’s shoulder. Come now Vergil. Let’s go dance. Seraphina pulled her husband out of his chair. As Seraphina and Vergil were on the dance floor they noticed Eva and Vincent. Such a cute couple Seraphina remarked. Vergil trembling said: I can’t do this anymore Sera. I’ve had my heart broken too many times. I’ve had enough. I don’t care how much they have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her. In the end, it never is her! Vergil. Enough. We owe her the courtesy of at least talking to her. She is blameless. Now, come on! In Eva's room later that night come in Eva called. Hello. Seraphina said gently. My husband and I came to talk to you, because we are searching for our granddaughter. Vergil closed his eyes exhausted. Maybe I can help Eva said. She pulled the music box out of her purse. I’ve had this ever since I could remember. I have no idea where I got it. Vergil spoke up. You’re a very good actress. The best yet, in fact. But I’ve had enough. He turned to leave. Eva said: lavender? An oil for my hands. Yes… I spilled a bottle… The carpet was soaked. And it forever smelled of Lavender...I used to lie there on the rug and oh how I missed you when you went away… Vergil picked up the music box and said tearfully: It was our secret. My Eva's and mine… Far away, Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December The three embraced each other. I feel like I’ve been brought back to life Vergil whispered holding his granddaughter. A few minutes later They’re all waiting for you darling. Vergil coaxed. Go on. The door opened Eva stepped onto the stairs and saw her uncle. She took the stairs three at a time to reach him. Oh uncle credo I never thought I’d see you again. Her father walked up. How did all of you survive? Actually never mind. That doesn’t matter. The next day – Vergil’s study You sent for me, your Grace? Vincent bowed to Vergil. Ten million pounds, with my gratitude. Vergil gestured to the suitcase full of money. I accept your gratitude. Your Lordship. But I don’t want the money. Vincent said with a far off look in his eyes. You were the boy, weren’t you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved her life, and mine. Then you restored her to me, yet you want no reward? Vergil questioned. All I want is for ev-her ladyship to be happy. I must go. Vincent walked out. 1 year later- 1915 – Vergil's study oh Vincent, why didn’t you say good-bye? Eva thought miserably. Felice and Isabelle walked in. You might want to read this your ladyship. Eva read the paper. Unnatural lightning storms? Again Eva was hit with memories...A week later Edda was awoken by explosions and  
earthquakes. Feme what’s going on? Mundus has attacked the capitol. We have to get you to the boat. Come on, quickly!  
As the three girls ran through the burning streets, they saw three knights enter the   
palace: Varun Seneca and Gaius. Edda tried to turn around. To the boat! Issa urged.  
Edda was ushered into the boat along side her family. Danu grabbed her shoulders. There’s nothing you can do Edda! Tara shouted over the noise FEME! ISSA! COME BACK! They’re protecting the monarchy that’s their job. Chandrachur tried to hug Edda but she twisted from his grip and threw herself into the sea as the palace exploded in flames. A whirlpool claimed her, with her family screaming her name and she knew nothing more… Eva swallowed as vomit threatened to spill from her mouth. Let’s go girls! To the stables! As the three girls reached the stables, they found their horses and Morrison waiting. What are you up to lady Eva? Eva climbed astride her horse and handed a note to Morrison. If I’m not back in six hours, give that to my family Eva instructed. The girls charged through the open stable doors and took off into the night.  
As they reach the site of the lightning strikes a zeppelin was hit. Eva leapt off her horse and charged up the hill. At the top she encountered… Mundus Eva breathed. Turn and face me you coward! Hello princess. It’s been a long time. Mundus chuckled. How will you beat me? You have no-Mudus was cut off as ice spikes jutted from the ground spearing him in the legs. You were saying? Eva spat. Mundus laughed. Good. Very good. Let’s see how you handle this! Vergil’s study the next morning  
Vergil was in his chair, eyes closed as if asleep. Dante walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Hey Vergil! Get up! This isn’t funny! He looked down and saw a now empty glass of water along with an empty bottle of arsenic. Grandfather, the first letter read. We will see each other again. Vincent has given so much for this family’s safety it’s high time I returned the favor. I love you, Eva. The second letter simply read I’m sorry but I cannot live without her… Dante grabbed his brother’s lifeless hand and broke down sobbing.


	4. Modern Day: 2000-2003

Eva leaned with her head against the window as Morrison drove her to school. I didn’t sleep at all last night she thought miserably. The car pulled up to the curb and she got out, thanking Morrison. Have a good day at school miss Sparda. I’ll be back at 3 o clock. Thanks Morrison Eva called climbing the stairs of the high school. Eva reached her locker and tried to get it open. Damn piece of crap! Eva thought as she punched the locker. Need some help sweet-cheeks? A voice called behind her. Okay, who the fuck is hitting on me at 7:30 in the morning? Eva groaned Please pardon my friend. He has no manners. Name’s Vincent. The loudmouth is Gregory. Vincent glared at Gregory. Hey Vince! You’ve found you- SHUT. UP. Vincent snapped. He turned to Eva just ignore him. Eva stuck her tongue out at Gregory. Spencer came running up. Hey Greg! I found some hot chicks. Come on! Lead the way Spence! The two boys disappeared down the hall. Terribly sorry about that miss Sparda. Vincent said. S’okay. How do you deal with those idiots? Eva asked. Vincent laughed. I’m used to it, I suppose. Let’s get to class. 7:45 English will somebody please read Infant Joy the teacher called. I will Vincent called out:  
I have no name  
I am but two days old.—  
What shall I call thee?  
I happy am,  
Joy is my name,—  
Sweet joy befall thee!  
Pretty joy!  
Sweet joy but two days old,  
Sweet joy I call thee;  
Thou dost smile.  
I sing the while  
Sweet joy befall thee.  
And will somebody please read infant sorrow? Eva? How about you? Fine Eva replied: My mother groand! my father wept.  
Into the dangerous world I leapt:  
Helpless, naked, piping loud;  
Like a fiend hid in a cloud.  
Struggling in my fathers hands:  
Striving against my swaddling bands:  
Bound and weary I thought best  
To sulk upon my mothers breast The color drained from Vincent's face as Eva finished reading. Damn you Mundus he breathed. Damn you to hell!  
3 days later Sparda family mansion  
Vergil knocked on eva’s bedroom door. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. How are you feeling sweetheart? I don’t sleep well anymore granddad. It feels like something bad is about to happen. Eva said listless. Come with me Eva Vergil said shortly. Vergil led Eva to the training hall and pulled the Yamato out of a box. This should belong to you now, Eva. Eva’s mouth dropped open. Use it wisely. I will granddad. Thank you. Aren’t you forgetting something bro? Dante crossed the room and dropped some keys into eva’s hand. He winked. The keys to the cavalier? Woah… Eva stood up. I’m gonna go get people together. Fifteen minutes later the brothers heard a motorcycle roar to life.  
The boys apartment-half an hour later Eva pounded on the door. Oh hello. Vincent smiled. Eva threw herself into his arms. Oh my god I’m so sorry! You were left to bear the memories on your own for so long I’m so sorry! Vincent led his distraught “princess” over to the couch and cradled her in his arms. Hush now Eva. It’s alright. I didn’t mind. Why didn’t you say anything? Eva said miserably. Better me   
than you, love Vincent kissed her. Forgive this fool’s selfishness he whispered. For I just   
can’t help myself. Eva giggled. The door of the apartment opened and Greg walked in.   
Bout fuckin’ time he muttered. Why don’t you two just bang already? GREGORY! Eva   
shrieked blushing. Vincent closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Eva rubbed her   
boyfriend’s shoulders supportively. Greg? Don’t make me hurt you. Eva growled. Now, I’m   
going to go find felice and Isabelle. I’m taking Vincent with me. Got it? Eva tugged Vincent   
out the door.  
Outside, Vincent gaped at the motorcycle. Wh-who-how??? Eva laughed. It’s uncle Dante’s.  
Come on. Vincent climbed on after Eva. Put your arms around my waist, ‘kay? Vincent   
blushed as the motorcycle roared to life.  
Library 15 minutes later  
as Vincent and Eva pulled up Felice and Isabelle waved them into the library's basement   
and shut the door. Mundus is on the move. Isabelle said shortly. The teachers in the high   
school keep “disappearing”. In reality, Mundus is using them to feed the Qliphoth. Damn it!   
Eva hissed. That’s not all. He’s also trying to raise the Te men-ni-gru. Double damn it! Those are the keys to resurrecting Atlantis. Vincent said pacing. He wants the royal family’s power. Especially yours Eva. I’m not- Eva started no? Vincent questioned. Take a look at my book. Eva flipped through the book. She sank into the chair. Oh my god...nope nope nope! I can’t do this alone. That’s why you have us highness. Spencer entered with Greg and bowed to Eva along with Vincent Felice and Isabelle. Guys get up. Please. Eva said miserably. Oh I just got a call from dante. Felice interrupted. He wants to talk. Dinner that night as everyone was sitting down to dinner that night, greg’s brain-to-mouth filter died a painful   
death. Greg asked within earshot of Eva's whole family: Why don’t you and vince just bang   
already Eva? Vergil raised an eyebrow at his granddaughter. Dante burst out laughing.   
Credo choked on his wine. I’ve got a bullet with your name on it boy. Nero hissed at   
Vincent. Eva wished she could crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment. She kissed   
Vincent on the cheek in solidarity. Sparda just said: Vincent, is your friend done making an  
ass of himself? Evie nodded. Turning to Greg, she said I ought to wash your mouth out   
with soap young man. Eva cleared her throat as Vincent sat next to her.   
After dinner, Vincent brought out his book as Greg and Felice headed outside.  
Sparda flipped through the book. My god… look at this Vergil. Sparda showed his son a   
picture from 1914. that’s Eva and I isn’t it? Vergil said stunned. How did you get these?   
Vergil asked turning to Vincent. I have proof of all your previous lives Vincent murmured. I   
did it to keep her highness safe from Mundus. Wait a moment. Vergil held up a hand.   
When Mundus attacked the capitol nearly ten thousand years ago-i went down with the   
city Vincent finished. That is a burden that should never have had to be yours kyrie said   
softly. Okay I trust you. Nero said. Mundus is on the move Eva said. THE BASTARD IS STILL   
ALIVE AND KICKING HUH? Dante roared. Evidently credo muttered. Vergil said to Eva: I   
want you to stay here sweetheart okay? I can’t lose you again… he turned to Vincent look   
after her for me. Please. Of course sir Vincent said.  
1 week later  
Vincent said he’d be back in an hour. where is he? Eva muttered. The phone rang and Eva   
picked up, to a scuffle on the other end: "I'm afraid your beloved is indisposed at the   
moment," a dark voice replied. "Might I just say that is an interesting disguise you have   
chosen for yourself, my princess. I nearly mistook you for your grandfather." MUNDUS!   
YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU’RE GONNA GET YOURS YOU HEAR ME!  
vincent’s captor clicked his tongue. "You may be reassured that he is safe as of this moment, but he won't remain that way forever. Meet me at the top of the Qliphoth. Alone. The line went dead. Eva ripped open a portal with yamato and disappeared. Top of the Qliphoth Mundus stood there with a smile on his face as Vincent's life bled out. Eva raced up to her lover. Vince! Damn it Varun! Don’t you dare die on me! Not again! Eva put her glowing hand to his forehead to stop the bleeding. He seemed to be trying to speak, but his mouth just opened and closed, twitching erratically. His eyes gazed out at no fixed point in particular, his stare half blank and fading. As the glow from Eva's fingers faded, the bleeding stopped. Vincent slumped against a root, breathing evenly. Eva turned her attention to Mundus and attacked. Eva proceeded to tear her 10,000 year tormentor to shreds. Atlantis ruins throne room You want the throne Mundus!? You can have it! Eva hissed as she chained him to it. The ruins started to sink. Eva opened a portal as she heard Mundus screaming in terror. Top of the Qliphoth Eva saw her family gathered around Vincent with stunned looks on their faces as Sparda gently picked up the unconscious boy and carried him down the tree and loaded him into the ambulance. Vergil put his arms around his granddaughter as she broke down sobbing. Eva. He’ll be alright. He’s a strong lad. Let’s go home. Sparda manor 2 weeks later Eva paced the floor at 3 am. What’s the matter sweetheart can’t sleep? Vergil asked kindly. If he dies it’s all my fault Eva wept. Her great grandfather entered. He won’t die dearest that’s why I brought him here, so we could treat him with our family’s magic as well. Now get some sleep. Please. Vergil touched his granddaughter's forehead and she fell asleep. Eva’s room the next night  
Fuck! Eva exclaimed waking up. Vincent! Dante pushed her back against the pillows. Take it easy sweetie. Vincent is alive and well. She sleepily stumbled off the bed. Nero caught his daughter. Eva. Calm. Down. Okay? He’s alive. He’s still asleep though. Eva groaned grumpily. Vincent’s room 3 days later Vincent blinked his eyes open and saw Eva standing in the doorway. Hey. What the hell was that about? Vincent sighed. Better me than you love. Eva snorted. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? Eva gently climbed on his bed and kissed him. Don’t ever do that again Vincent.  
2 weeks later jazz Club  
Vincent and Eva danced around the floor like fred astaire and ginger Rogers. Greg spencer Felice and Isabelle were all drinking. Guess we’re the designated drivers Eva muttered to Vincent. Vincent rolled his eyes. Turning, he led Eva out to the Balcony.   
Greg and spencer watched as vincent got down on one knee in front of eva and opened a ring box.   
Snickering greg shouted: A royal proposal has been made! Eva and vincent groaned. You want me to hurt him love? Eva hissed. That sounds fantastic, my dear. Hey greg, c’mere for a second. Greg started running.  
2 years later Sparda manor Nursery  
Vincent sat between his twin daughters cribs singing softly:  
Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be very far away  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many thing I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be  
Kyrie and her daughter were in eva’s room gushing over vincent’s fatherly tendencies. That is sooo cute... Those girls are so lucky...  
After 10 millennia of suffering, all was right with their small corner of the world.  
The End.


End file.
